Totems
Garou packs are generally dedicated to a particular Incarna, to whom they relate as children to a parent. Some Packs choose their Totem Spirit, while other Packs are chosen by their Totem. On GarouMUSH, pack totems are commonly either of the mythical variety or of animals that would be found in Washington State or nearby. Therefore, some totems are only rarely seen in the area if at all. Others have been retired as White Wolf generated new versions or may be canon but not currently approved for use on game. These totems can be found on the Archived Totems page. You are welcome to use these totems for NPCs or former packs. Totems of Cunning The Garou, as a race, are not the most cunning of creatures. Since they usually prefer direct assault, none of the Garou Tribes have Totems of Cunning. Thus, these Totem spirits are not well-known. Almost all Garou believe it is dishonorable to follow a Totem of Cunning (with the exception of Coyote). However, some Ragabash and many young Garou, desperate to break with tradition, have allied with these Totems. Some Totems of Cunning include: * Alley Cat - the aloof urbanite. Cost 6 * Coyote - the legendary trickster. Cost 6 * Cuckoo - the camouflaged infiltrator. Cost 4 * Fox - the cunning manipulator. Cost 7 * Lady Luck - the unpredictable fate-weaver. Cost 5 * Magpie - the consummate gossiper. Cost 4 * Opossum - the deceptive survivor. Cost 6 * Rabbit - the perceptive watcher. Cost 4 * Raccoon - the adaptable scavenger. Cost 5 * Whitewater - the mercurial thief. Cost 6 Totems of Respect Ancient spirits that have been associated with the greatest of all Garou. They are the Totems of Honor, and they have provided leadership advice, diplomatic assistance, and other kinds of help to the leaders of the Garou for many years. Some Totems of Respect include: * Bison - the stoic provider. Cost 6 * Eagle - the sharp-eyed monarch. Cost 6 * Falcon - the noble leader. Cost 5 * Grandfather Thunder - the intimidating overseer. Cost 5 * Ice Wolf - the distant thinker. Cost 6 * Lion - the unchanging guardian. Cost 5 * Merlin - the brave champion. Cost 4 * Moose - the willful caretaker. Cost 6 * Mule - the obedient patron. Cost 5 * Osprey - the resourceful hunter. Cost 5 * Pegasus - the wild defender. Cost 4 * Sphinx - the mysterious riddler. Cost 6 * Stag - the primordial guide. Cost 4 * Stallion - the untamed force. Cost 5 * Swan - the graceful assistant. Cost 6 Totems of War Most often animal spirits, traditionally predators and warriors themselves. They are Totems of Rage, and they have aided the Garou in battle, in tactics and strategy, and in reconnoitering, since the First Pack. They are perhaps a bit too bloodthirsty to win much lasting respect from the Garou as a whole, but they are helpful in times of battle. They have been known to lend Rage to their Children. Some Totems of War include: * Bear - the wise defender. Cost 6 * Black Unicorn - the dauntless sentinel. Cost 7 * Bull - the reckless charger. Cost 3 * Cougar - the tireless wanderer. Cost 4 * Dog - the loyal companion. Cost 5 * Fenris - the bloodthirsty god. Cost 4 * Flea - the overlooked foiler. Cost 5 * Griffin - the feral predator. Cost 5 * Hummingbird - the swift striker. Cost 5 * Panther - the elegant huntress. Cost 5 * Rat - the ferocious skulker. Cost 5 * Triune Goddess - the threefold warriors. Cost 6 * Weasel - the fearless savage. Cost ? * Wendigo - the icy hunger. Cost 4 * Winter Manitous - the ancient forces. Cost 4 * Wolverine - the undying harbinger. Cost 6 * Wyvern - the ruthless vanguard. Cost 6 Totems of Wisdom Wild, strange, spiritual Totems, usually nature spirits and elemental forces. They have taught many of the Garou mystics the secrets of wild magic, and they continue to aid the Theurges of the Garou in learning about the Gifts lying fallow in their psyches. Often these Totems are looked upon with a measure of disrespect because they are secretive and unpredictable. They have been known to teach Gifts to their Children and protect them spiritually. Some Totems of Wisdom include: * Centaur - the free-spirited celebrant. Cost 7 * Chimera - the enigmatic dreamer. Cost 4 * City Father - the diverse uncertainty. Cost 6 * Cockroach - the evolving savant. Cost 5 * Dana - the silver-tongued singer. Cost 8 * Dragonfly - the changing rememberer. Cost 4 * Fog - the subtle secret keeper. Cost 5 * Frog - the primordial shapechanger. Cost 8 * Grandmother Tree - the timeless matriarch. Cost 5 * Otter - the playful navigator. Cost 4 * Owl - the haunting messenger. Cost 6 * Peregrine - the agile ally. Cost 5 * Phoebe - the lunar lady. Cost 8 * Salmon - the wise martyr. Cost 5 * Trout - the tenacious seeker. Cost 5 * Uktena - the dark guide. Cost 6 * Unicorn - the serene healer. Cost 6 * Wind Incarna - the whispering voices. Cost 5 * Winter Wolf - the willful hunter. Cost 7 Category:News files Category:Information about spirits